Richter
WARNING: This page contains spoilers! Proceed at your own risk! Statistics as of: Richter is the main protagonist in the Chaos Seed series and is Lord of the Mist Village Appearance Richter has chestnut colored skin and hazel eyes. His hair is cut short and is a mop of black curls close to his head. Personality Richter is a steadfast, solid person who cares very deeply about his friends and Mist Village underlings. Although he loves shiny new equipment and magical items, material wealth never takes precedence to those he cares about. A person who is a friend to Richter can count on his loyalty until death. He takes seriously those who swear fealty to him as Mist Village residents, while still fairly treating those who choose not to swear. Despite his deep personal connections, he never makes decisions blindly, even where his friends are concerned. He always tries to look at all angles in the decisions he makes and weighs the pros and cons of each before deciding. These qualities make him an excellent leader, and most of those who get to know him personally have no problem swearing their fealty. Richter intensely dislikes not being told the whole truth and conversations that beat around the bush, preferring direct and honest answers where he can get them, even if they are not what he wants to hear. However, he is able to control his temper in such exchanges when needed, usually by counting backwards slowly. In his own conversations, Richter often lets slip colloquialisms common to his life on mundane Earth, usually confusing those he is talking with. He also dislikes working on administrative details running the Mist Village (though he can do so when needed), preferring to delegate most of the responsibility to his chamberlain. Titles * Bugbear Slayer * Goblin Slayer Qualities * Resolute * Honorable II * Implacable * Impassioned Abilities * Limitless * Gift of Tongues * Fast Learner * Bounty of Life * Psi Bond * Feel of Chaos * Eyes Of A Death God Magic * Air Magic - Level 15 - Master (Initiate) ** Gentle Rain ** Glitterdust ** Weak Air Push ** Weak Errant Wind ** Weak Haste ** Weak Honed Air ** Weak Lightning Bolt ** Weak Voice Displacement * Dark Magic - Level 8 - Novice ** Cloying Darkness ** Darkvision ** Flood of Darkness ** Night Vision ** Troubled Sleep ** Weak Dark Bolt * Death Magic - Level 7 - Novice ** Laughing Skull ** Summon Weak Bile Rats ** Summon Weak Zombie * Earth Magic - Level 11 - Novice ** Grease ** Summon Weak Saproling ** Weak Acid Sphere ** Weak Barkskin ** Weak Paralysis Beam ** Weak Rending Talons ** Weak Sonic Wail * Fire Magic - Level 13 - Initiate ** Weak Fireball ** Weak Flame * Life Magic - Level 16 - Master (Initiate) ** Call Weak Small Creature ** Life Beacon ** Soul Trap ** Summon Weak Life Wisp ** Summon Weak Luminous Butterflies ** Weak Banish Undead ** Weak Charm ** Weak Cure Disease ** Weak Cure Poison ** Weak Detect Hostile Intent ** Weak Detect Life ** Weak Fortify Health ** Weak Life Armor ** Weak Life Aura ** Weak Life Bolt ** Weak Life's Radiance ** Weak Slow Heal ** Weak Stabilizee * Light Magic - Level 11 - Novice ** Far Light ** Minor Sunbeam ** Mirror ** Simple Light * Water Magic - Level 1 - Novice ** Weak Ice Dagger * Spirit Magic - Level 1 - Novice ** Weak Aura Lance * Blood Magic - Level 19 - Initiate ** Tame ** Blood Mana * Chaos Magic - Level 4 - Novice ** Akaton Evolution Skills * Administration (11 - Initiate) ** Lead from the Front (6 - Novice) * Alchemy (1 - Novice) * Analyze (15 - Initiate) * Animal Husbandry (2 - Novice) ** Exotic Beasts (2 - Novice) * Archery (19 - Initiate) ** Double Shot (3 - Novice) ** Drill Shot (2 - Novice) ** Focus (9 - Novice) ** Enhanced Imbue Arrow (18 - Initiate) * Axes (1 - Novice) * Beast Bonding (25 - Apprentice) * Brewing (1 - Novice) ** Distillation (1 - Novice) * Carpentry (4 - Novice) * Cloud Running (12 - Initiate) * Construction (4 - Novice) * Crafting (25 - Apprentice) ** Unconventional Materials (25 - Apprentice) * Crossbows (1 - Novice) * Diplomacy (9 - Novice) ** Coercion (3 - Novice) * Dual Casting (14 - Initiate) * Dual Wield (12 - Initiate) * Enchanting (49 - Journeyman) ** Portal Construction - Apprentice * Gambling (4 - Novice) * Gemcraft (1 - Novice) * Hammer Wielding (1 - Novice) * Healing (1 - Novice) * Herb Lore (40 - Apprentice) * Jewelry (1 - Novice) * Light Armor (17 - Initiate) ** Grace in Combat (17 - Initiate) * Lock Picking (1 - Novice) * Mana Manipulation (1- Novice) * Mace Wielding (8 - Novice) * Masonry (3 - Novice) * Percussion (4 - Novice) * Pierce the Veil (26 - Apprentice) * Riding (7 - Novice) ** Lupine Riding (7 - Novice) * Scribing (5 - Novice) * Self-Awareness (10 - Initiate) * Shields (1 - Novice) * Singing (3 - Novice) * Small Blades (14 - Initiate) * Smithing (6 - Novice) * Spears (1 - Novice) * Staves (1 - Novice) * Stealth (16 - Initiate) * Swordsmanship (4 - Novice) * Tracking (16 - Initiate) * Trade (17 - Initiate) * Traps (26 - Apprentice) ** Trap Disarm (24 - Initiate) * Unarmed Combat (2 - Novice) ** Pressure Points (2 - Novice) * Unconventional Materials (25 - Apprentice) * War Leader (19 - Initiate) ** Army Of One (3 - Novice) ** Beacon (14 - Initiate) ** Inspiring Leadership (19- Initiate) * Lore Lvl 1 Enchantments Richter is able to enchant many items using a wide array of enchantments. See this page for a list of known Enchantments and their effects. Stats Attributes Marks * Master of the Mist Village * Blood Oath of Vengeance Quotes "I accept your oath of fealty, and swear to honor your pledge with the same gravity in which it was given. I make the same pledge to all who swear fealty. The same pledge that I have made from the very beginning. As I rise, so too will you rise." "Sion? Shut up, then help me up, then shut up again. I feel like a puma scratched my brain." Trivia * Richter entered the Land during the month of May in the year 2037 from Earth. His first five months in the land have equated to seven years passing on Earth. Category:Human Category:Mist Village Member